Alarm system tampering is a common problem in commercial buildings and rental properties. Typically, these devices can be disarmed by tampering with the alarm system itself. For example, building alarm systems can be disabled by severing or disconnecting an alarm wire, disconnecting the alarm from a power source, or placing tape and other objects over the alarm signal to reduce or eliminate the sound or light.